lulfandomcom-20200213-history
The World is My Circus
The World is My Circus is the seventh episode of the first season. Summary A popular intergalactic circus featuring unique creatures from across the galaxy comes to Acmetropolis to entertain the citizens. Unbeknownst to many of its inhabitants, the circus contains creatures that are combinations of human DNA and animal DNA and its host, Ringmaster, is the one behind the odd creatures being in existence. When a child disappears and an investigation shows that the last place he was found was the circus, the Loonatics then begin to follow a monkey-cheetah hybrid (who is revealed to be Zadavia after falling victim to the Ringmaster off screen) to the circus to see what they can dig up. When the team arrives at the circus, they find that they are on the list to join the Ringmaster's menagerie. The Loonatics are turned into mixed combinations of various animals by the Ringmaster and begin their quest to get back to normal and shut the Ringmaster down. After returning themselves to their original forms, they learn that Otto, the Ringmaster's assistant, is really the one behind everything. Otto then transforms the Ringmaster into a huge hybrid creature. The Loonatics defeat the mutated Ringmaster by creating a sonic boom, and trap him and Otto with Tech's latest invention, the Gluco-Gel 9000. Major Events *The Loonatics are temporarily mutated into different hybrid animals and have their specific powers switched (Ace having Duck's, Lexi having Slam's, Duck having Ace's, Slam having Lexi's, Tech having Rev's, and Rev having Tech's). *The Ringmaster makes his debut. Debuts *Ringmaster *Otto the Odd Characters *Ace Bunny *Lexi Bunny *Danger Duck *Slam Tasmanian *Tech E. Coyote *Rev Runner *Zadavia *Ringmaster *Otto the Odd Trivia *Zadavia makes a physical cameo in this episode in addition to appearing in her usual hologram form. * These are the hybrids that the Loonatics were turned into: Ace: Cheetah/Deer Lexi: Frog/Skunk Duck: Antelope/Gorilla Tech: Alligator/Zebra Rev: Bat/Rat Slam: Lion/Elephant Goofs *Rev still talks fast even while he and Tech have traded powers. Quotes :Lexi: Well look on the bright side; it can't get any worse than this. ---- :Ace: Who's got Slam's power? :Lexi: Oh, hey! That'd be me! ---- :Ringmaster: "I am not clinically insane, I am the greatest showman in the universe. Oh, by the way, this is going to hurt... a lot." ---- :Duck: (upon accidentally shooting Rev with a laser, disintegrating him) "Rev! Rev, pal, buddy! Speak to me! H-He's gone! And it's all my fault... I'm sorry for calling you a disgrace to the bird community. I'm sorry for stealing cookies from your secret stash. :Rev: (while disintegrated) So, you're the one! (regenerating while talking) I did suspect it to be you, but how could I just accuse without any proof? Man, it's been bugging me for months! I don't know why I'm surprised, really. Duck, you are one teammate who would stoop so low! :Duck: (annoyed) I liked you better when you were a smoldering husk. Gallery Okaywhatever.jpg Target.jpg Badcolor.jpg Vermin.jpg Whyareweshooting.jpg Somethingfishy.jpg Ringmonster.jpg Ringmaster.jpg Jello.jpg Howdidt.jpg Freakteam.jpg Finish.jpg Door2.jpg Door1.jpg Cameo.jpg Bored.jpg Apesnake.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1